Ranma Trigger the Princess Saga
by Riko Tenachi
Summary: It's Chrono Trigger with Ranma characters! The first installment of (hopefully) a series of sagas that will be just like the game. Read on!


Ranma Trigger  
A Ranma/Chrono Trigger Fusion  
By: Riko Tenachi  
---------------------------------------------------  
Hey! All the legal mumbo jumbo belongs here.  
I hereby disclaim all characters from Ranma 1/2, owned by the mighty Rumiko Takahashi.  
The world of Chrono Trigger is not mine, but some other person or persons that I have forgotten the name of.  
Some AMG people are gonna be here, but they WON'T have any goddess powers, got it?  
The concept of time is stolen from Father Time himself. The senile old fool didn't even see one of his hourglasses stolen to create a universal order of time.  
This story is gonna be broken up into sagas so that it'll be like the game.  
Enjoy!  
++ Year 1000 A.D. scene changes  
---------------------------------------------------  
The Lost Princess Saga  
(Otherwise known as saga number one)  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
  
In the town of Truce, a young teenager is sleeping soundly. This is a normal occurrence to many among his age, as most do this everyday, especially in a nice summer day as this would turn out to be. However, this person is, by universal law, should never be normal. By default, a certain pigtailed person is never allowed any amount of peace.  
  
"RANMA! WAKE UP!!!" Now this is a normal day for him.  
  
"Ack!" Ranma fumbled out of his bed wildly, trying to get free of his sheets, only to get tangled up in them and falling onto a small figure that was still snoozing away.  
  
"ME-YOWR!!!" A white cat with purple streaks screeched as it jumped out under him. It quickly reacted and attacked whoever dared disrupt its sleep.  
  
"Sorry Koneko-chan." The scratches made from the kitty's sharp claws didn't have much effect on him, so he didn't even notice it. *Yawn* "I'll make it up to you later." The cat sniffed disdainfully as it walked downstairs. Ranma stood up and got dressed in his usual clothes: white trousers, dark blue tunic with a belt, black and red bracers on each forearm, a yellow bandanna that he tied around his neck, white headband, and his favorite pair of boots. He also slid his bokken into the belt on his left side before walking downstairs, where he found his mother hovering over the stove, tending to various pots.  
  
"Mornin' mom." He said sleepily. He automatically moved into a chair while his mother finished cooking and served him.  
  
"Good morning, dear. It's about time you woke up." She greeted him.  
  
Ranma looked sheepish for a moment. "Well, mom, you know that I've been training hard yesterday."  
  
She nodded absentmindedly. "Don't you remember what you're supposed to do today?" Nodoka asked her son.  
  
"Eh?" Ranma racked his head for answers; unfortunately, he came up with none and that rattling sound he got every time he shook his head was oddly suspicious. "What am I supposed to do today mom?"  
  
His mother frowned a bit. Her son can be a bit...slow on the uptake sometimes. "Didn't your friend, Nabiki-chan, invite you to come to the Millennial Fair to see her new invention?"  
  
Ranma paused in his daily ritual of stuffing his mouth and swallowed. "Oh yeah! Nabs wanted me as a test subject or something. She told me to come around nine."  
  
Nodoka paused for a second before telling her son what time it was. "It's noon dear." A faint whooshing could be heard and the only sign that Ranma was ever here was the clattering of his bowl on the table, still spinning lightly. She shook her head before cleaning up the mess her son made.  
  
++  
"Aw crap, Nabs' gonna be so pissed at me!" Ranma ran through town, trying to get to Leene Square as fast as possible. He waved to some of the people he knew while all they saw was a blur.  
  
Nabiki is his childhood friend who has a knack for science. Her father had let her play with some of his inventions while she was little and she took to it as a fly to honey. She invents things from time to time, but most of them didn't turn out right. And such a case is coming straight towards him. Wait. Coming towards him?!  
  
"Gah!" Ranma screeched to a stop just a couple meters away from the giant robot. He blinked. Didn't Nabiki fix Gato the other day? Then why was it out here?  
  
'Gato' is a battle robot that Nabiki built so that Ranma could have a sparring partner. It somewhat resembles a great big, fat, metallic cat. Of course he never asked her for it. She said something about payback. And he definitely didn't ask for a _huge_ punching glove, Gato's primary weapon. That thing really hurt, they leave bruise that are really big. But that wasn't the worst thing about it. The most annoying thing about it was....  
  
Gato stopped a few feet away from him and his back opened up to reveal speakers. Then he took out a microphone out of nowhere. And finally he used his ultimate technique, one that was probably the most cruelest thing in the world. What had Nabiki been drinking when she designed Gato with such a horrible weapon?!  
  
"My name is Gato,  
I am here to give you a fight.  
If you beat me,  
I'll give you fifteen silver points!"  
  
Silver points are like tokens used for the Millennial fair. Ranma didn't mind collecting them, He has a small horde of them at home, but fifteen silver points is just not enough to put up with this bunch of crappy singing.  
  
"Look, Gato," Ranma wasn't sure how the machine could even understand him, "I don't have time for this now. Nabiki is going to kill me if...."  
  
"Gato here I am to say,  
Nabiki-sama is not going to kill you,  
But I am the one that will do!"  
  
Most of the surrounding people were standing just outside of the invisible fighting ring, this _did_ happen almost everyday after all. Gato ran at his opponent, readying his microphone to be used as a club. Ranma jumped out of the way and pulled out his bokken.  
  
"This is ridiculous. After this fight, I'm gonna talk to Nabs about inventing something less homicidal." Ranma ran up and thrust his bokken at the only weak spot that Nabiki had mentioned; the power button that was on his neck. To his surprise, a metal piece closed over it and he had gotten a lump on the head by a punch from Gato's metal left arm. "Ite!" Ranma jumped to the side as Gato charged him again. He readied himself for a new strategy. If Nabs had put that safety on the switch on purpose, then she must have upgraded some of his other aspects yet again. When Gato was right on top of him with his arms up and ready to smash him into the ground, Ranma ran out of his range and struck the robot in his joints, where he thinks should have lighter armor than the rest of the body. It worked, but only Gato's left arm was immobilized and he had been penalized with a bruise on his left shoulder.  
  
"It seems that Ga-ato,  
Has been struck with such a blow.  
It won't happen again.  
As I will use my ultimate technique!"  
  
While Ranma stood stunned at how a robot could come up with some crappy lines, there were some strange sounds coming from inside Gato and his front hatch opened up. Usually, there was a huge punching glove in there, but now, he was so shocked that he immediately cursed at Nabiki. From what he could see, the 'thing' inside Gato was a cannon. Yes, and not just any cannon, a big one that there was no doubt that Nabiki had designed this.  
  
"Mega Cannon Blaster!" The air-cannon began to glow as it brought in energy and with a flash, it shot the gathered power directly at Ranma, who wisely dodged out of the way, and blew up a nearby stand. The other people also got it into their heads that the fight was becoming more dangerous and that Nabiki was going to get the scolding of her life when they next meet the young inventor so they evacuated the place immediately.  
  
"Nabiki!!!" Ranma shouted to the skies. A little farther down in Leene Square, where a certain girl, who was doing some final testing on her latest invention, sneezed before going back to work. It was a good thing that Gato took a while to reload as Ranma rushed in to take him out "Saotome Special Technique! Cyclone!" Ranma held his bokken perpendicular to his body and started spinning quickly. He maneuvered over to the stationary robot and started cutting him down. Wood normally couldn't do much against metal, but he had targeted several weak points in his armor. He retreated back a little bit, a little dizzy from the last attack, and looked at his handiwork. Gato was bent all over the place and there were some visible gears all over his body. But his cannon was still functioning and was about to fire off in a fixed direction one last time.  
  
"Aw crap." Ranma sighed. Then he noticed something in the cannon's range, which was around ten meters, he guessed from the previous shot. He saw a girl standing by a stand and looking at vegetables?! She doesn't seem to notice that Gato was about to fire. "Hey! Move out!" The girl turned to look at him with a puzzling expression before noticing the ball of compressed air heading straight at her. Ranma took no time in running to her and pushing her to the ground before getting hit by the shot. He flew back into the vegetable stand, spraying the greens all over the place.  
  
"Oh my!" The girl got up and walked over to where that nice boy had landed after saving her. "Are you alright?" She helped the boy, who was mumbling something about killer robots, up. She hadn't gotten a good look at him when he was pushing her down, but up close, she noticed that he was a little taller than her, with long black hair tied into a cute pigtail. His bangs were somewhat spiky and he had blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in some peculiar clothes that didn't hide much of his manliness. She changed her earlier opinion of him. He wasn't just a boy; he was a very handsome young man. "Oh my!" She said again out of habit while blushing.  
  
Ranma looked over the girl he saved. She looked a little older than him by a year or two. She was dressed in some kind of modest white silk blouse and pants. She had long brown hair in a ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. Her brown eyes were sort of glazed over. "Hey, you okay?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked before noticing that he was talking to her.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She gave him a slight nod.  
  
"Well, ya look ok. My name's Ranma Saotome, what's yours?" He learned from his mom that he should always be polite in front of strangers.  
  
"My name's Kasumi. It's nice to meet Saotome-san."  
  
"Nah, just Ranma." He gave her a smile that made her feel a little weak in the knees. "So what are you doing around here?"  
  
Kasumi blushed a little bit before answering. "I'm sort of new here. I was just looking around the fair." She considered asking him to show her around, but that wouldn't be proper for a young woman like her.  
  
Ranma just had a great idea. This girl seemed cute and maybe this could be a good excuse to get Nabiki off his case. "Want me to show you around? I know this place pretty well, and I'll be able to show you some of the great spots. So how about it?" He failed to notice the deep blush that was decorating Kasumi's face.  
  
"Sure, Ranma-san. I'd love to." She walked over to his side and took his arm. He seemed surprised but went along with it. "Where to now?" They walked out of ground zero, heading towards the general direction of Nabiki's area before Kasumi realized that she lost something.  
  
"My necklace!" Kasumi shouted and immediately tried to search the rubble to find the missing item.  
  
"Huh? What are you looking for, Kasumi-san?" He was puzzled by her current behavior.  
  
"My pendant! It was a gift from my mother. I can't have lost it. It must be here somewhere." She resumed frantically searching for her pendant.  
  
Ranma guessed that this thing must be very important so he joined in. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, they still couldn't find any clues of where it was. Someone approached them just before they had given up any hope of finding Kasumi's pendant.  
  
"Excuse me, are you two searching for something?" The man, who looked about twenty-five years old, asked. He was wearing a long white shirt with wide sleeves underneath a blue vest lined with a bright green color. He also had thick glasses, a stylish cap of the same color as his jacket, and long black hair. Kasumi looked at him and told him that she was missing her pendant. "Is this it?" He held up a golden heart-shaped pendant with a gold chain. Kasumi immediately had it in her hands and thanked the guy.  
  
"Arigatou, glasses-san." As she nodded slightly to him, both Ranma and the stranger facefaulted.  
  
The latter got up quickly. "There's no need for that. My name is Mousse, the weapons merchant."  
  
"Hey, where d'ya find it?" Ranma asked him. "We've been looking for it for a long time."  
  
"During your little scuffle with Nabiki-san's robot, when you knocked over this young lady, her chain had broken off and I took the time to repair it before I returned it."  
  
Kasumi had the chain secured around her neck. "Thank you again, Mousse-san. Is there any way I can repay you?"  
  
Mousse waved it off. "There's no need. Though Ranma might be interested with what I have to offer." He said with a smile, one that all merchants must have.  
  
"Huh? I do?" Ranma responded intelligently. Mousse just smiled and flicked his wrist to reveal a shiny silver-colored katana partly sheathed. It was a little thicker than the usual ones, and also looks a little heavy.  
  
"As I said, I am a weapons merchant. This is a Lode Sword that I've made that is quite powerful. All yours for only 4000 gold!"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Er, I'm sorry, but I just don't have that kind of money...." Damn, that sword was great too. Mom would've also liked it, too.  
  
"Is that it? I'll offer you 3500 for that sword. It looks nice, but I would rather prefer a custom made weapon." Kasumi said while thinking to herself.  
  
Mousse and Ranma blinked. "I guess you're right. I make these in mass production anyway. Be careful, it's a little heavy." He handed the sword over to Kasumi as she handed over a pouch of gold coins. Kasumi looks a little strained so she let the end of the sheath touch the ground while she held onto its hilt. "I'll be going now." He turned around and started to walk. "Oh, and by the way, if you're ever in Medina, come visit me sometimes. It gets a little lonely out there. I live in a house on the west corner of continent."  
  
"Well, that was strange. I don't think I ever saw him before today." Ranma suddenly remembered that he was _very_ late to Nabiki's experiment. "Come on, let's go! I want ta show you something."  
  
"Ranma, wait up." Ranma stopped and blinked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here, this is for you." She held out the sheathed sword. "I couldn't help but notice that you like swords, and um...." She blushed.  
  
"Uh, thanks Kasumi-san. But ya don't have to, you know." Ranma chuckled to himself while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh no, I insist. Think of it as payment for showing me around." Not exactly true, but close enough. She pushed the sword into his hands.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." He lifted the thing up, he noticed that it was only slightly heavy to him, and tied the scabbard to his back as he took her hand. "Come on, let's go!" He started pulling her lightly.  
  
++  
Nabiki tapped her foot on the ground. The young inventor had medium brown hair that reached her shoulders in a 'helmet' shape and reddish brown eyes. She had on a brown helmet that had an antenna and microphone on her right ear. She was weaning a green tunic over a brown long-sleeved shirt and shorts. She also had on her satchel full of her stuff, a stylish green bandanna tied around her neck, and reddish brown boots. She was also a little irritated at the moment.  
  
"Where is he?" Nabiki didn't know why she still hung out with that kid sometimes. She had met him while they were little when her mother visited his. They played with each other a lot back then; playing little games like tag and hide-and-seek. He was so cute back then, and then again, he was more than cute now. He was a hunk! She fought back a blush. If only he wasn't so dense about things like that. It was a wonder considering what his mother kept going on about her version of 'manliness.' It will probably take her the rest of her life to get some kind of romantic reaction from him.  
  
"Nabiki-chan, is your invention ready yet?"  
  
"Not yet, dad. I gotta wait for Ranma to show up." Nabiki replied without looking behind her. She kept alternating between looking at her clipboard and the steps at the entrance.  
  
Taban smirked. He knew that his daughter had something for the Saotome boy. If only they could get together and then he would have grandkids. If only if Tenma was alive, maybe then they could've arranged a marriage between the two. Hey, maybe Nodoka might be able to, but then again, if she could, then she would have engaged him to all of the girls in town. Then he saw the boy in question running up. "Nabiki, isn't that him coming up?"  
  
Nabiki snapped her face up from her clipboard and saw Ranma running up while pulling a girl behind him. She frowned slightly. He better have a good explanation for this. He stopped a few feet in front of her, panting. "Ranma?" He slowly looked her in the eyes. "Well?"  
  
The boy was sweating bullets; Nabiki was so scary when she does this. Ranma knew what Nabiki wanted. She did this to him almost every time he was late for one of their meetings. "I woke up late and Gato attacked me?" He hopes she bought this.  
  
Nabiki nodded. She knew Ranma's sleeping habits. Nothing short of food could wake him up. Well, maybe his mom, but that only happens for about 50% of the time. Gato? Maybe she should upgrade him some more, that way he should be more competent, right? But that still leaves one question. "And who's the cutie, Ranma?" Although she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the girl who was still holding Ranma's hand, she could at least make up for it by teasing him.  
  
"Huh?" Then he noticed that he was still holding her hand. "Ah!" He let go of her and jumped a meter away. "That's Kasumi. I just met her a while ago." He sweated some more. "Um, Kasumi that's Nabiki."  
  
Kasumi was a little miffed at being let go so quickly but she quickly recovered and walked up to Nabiki. "It's nice to meet you Nabiki-san." Then she noticed the array of machinery behind the other girl. "That's an awful lot of machines, you must be so intelligent to be able to use them!" She exclaimed. Her father had a few machines himself, but she never saw many that were as advance as these were.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too." Nabiki smiled. Where have I seen her before? It looks like Kasumi was interested in Ranma, but of course, he still doesn't notice any attraction yet. When the conversation turned towards her field of specialty, she gave them a genuine smirk. "This," She waved her hand over the machines, where they could see two identical big cylinders on each side and a large machine in the middle. "Is the Interdimensional Transporter!"  
  
Ranma cocked his head to one side. "The Inter-what?" He ignored Nabiki's bigsweat. "What does it do anyway?"  
  
"Well, all you have to do is stand in the left one, and then I'll turn the thing on. Then you'll be transported to the other one. Cool, isn't it?" She felt proud of herself to be able to invent something that could bend the space around them.  
  
"Uh yeah." Ranma tried to ignore the strange sense of something weird is going to happen soon. "All I have to do is stand here?" He was standing inside the cylinder. It looks like it has enough space for only one person.  
  
"Yup." Nabiki gained a somewhat crazy look in her eyes. "Hey dad, let's go!" She rushed over to one side of the machine while her father was on the other. "Safety Lock!" The pod that Ranma was in immediately closed up with intercrossing bars. He jumped back a little in surprise.  
  
"Power!"  
  
"Check!" Taban pulled a switch and the electricity started crackling everywhere. Ranma also started sweating a little bit.  
  
"Interdimensional Transmission!"  
  
"Check!" The machines started humming loudly. Ranma's sweatdrops got even bigger.  
  
"Activate!" Nabiki shouted with glee. (think Washu-chan) "Yes, yes, it's working!" Ranma's pod started to glow with little flickers of white light. Then it covered Ranma, where he actually became the little dots of light, phased through the pod, and started moving over to the other pod, where Ranma reappeared, eyes bugged out.  
  
When the machines stopped making the funny noises, Ranma shook his head clear and glared at Nabiki. "Just what the hell was that about?!" He quickly walked out of the pod and walked up to the slightly nervous girl.  
  
"Well, you'd never agree to it if I told you anyway." Nabiki chuckled to herself. "At least it works." She smiled at him.  
  
"Nabiki-san, that is no way to treat Ranma-san." Kasumi admonished. Strangely, even Nabiki had to hang her head when Kasumi spoke. "And besides that..." Nabiki and Ranma wondered what else she could accuse Nabiki of. "Your invention is so interesting! Can I try it?" There was a deafening crash as two faces met the ground rather painfully.  
  
Nabiki quickly got up. "Sure, Kasumi! Just get into the left pod like Ranma did, and I'll turn it on." As Kasumi walked gracefully over to the location, she felt someone grasping her shoulder.  
  
"Nabiki, are you sure it's safe?" Ranma was worried about what would happen to Kasumi. That little 'trip' wasn't much to him, mostly because he was ready for the unusual things in life. But from what he could tell of Kasumi in his short time knowing her, she probably never seen anything remotely weird before.  
  
The young inventor smirked. "What? Worried about your little girlfriend? Or maybe I shouldn't call 'little', she looks like a fully grown woman, right Ranma?"  
  
"It's not like that!" Ranma waved his arms in the air to emphasize, but didn't hide any of his blush.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Ranma, I believe you. And besides, you're fine, what reason should there be for Kasumi to be injured even a little?" She moved over to the machine part with the switches. "Don't worry, she'll be okay. Ready, Kasumi?"  
  
"Hai, Nabiki-san! I'm ready!" Kasumi cheerfully chirped from her position.  
  
Nabiki pulled a single switch and the process started.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Hey, what happened to all of the flashing and stuff?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "That was really nothing. I just wanted to see how you looked." She ignored his glare as she concentrated on her machines. "All that was needed were the little dots of light...right about, now." Indeed, the light started to shine around Kasumi, but when it covered her, something strange happened. The lights got even more intense than it was supposed to.  
  
"Nabiki-san? I feel strange." Kasumi said worriedly. "Nabiki-san?" She was engulfed in the light now, and as she started traveling the distance to the other pod, a huge rip in the air opened up and the light stopped right inside it. Kasumi reappeared, but now she looked really scared. "Ranma?" Her voice was kind of distorted. "Ranma, help me....!" She cried out as the portal closed up.  
  
"Kasumi!" Ranma tried to jump in, but he crashed into the wall behind it.  
  
Nabiki and her father could only stare blankly at the spot where the girl had disappeared. In an instant, Ranma was in front of her.  
  
"Nabiki, where is she?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen!" There was a little bit of tears in her eyes. Something was wrong, this never happened in any of the other test subjects, inanimate and animated. The machine was designed to change space around them and if there was a rip, there was no telling where she could be now. She might be in the middle of Guardia forest or at the bottom of the ocean for all she knew.  
  
"Nabiki," Ranma saw her crying, and that his yelling at her isn't going to help, "I don't blame you or nuthin'. Just tell what happened."  
  
Nabiki sobered up just enough to look over what had happened. She carefully observed everything, and she could only come to one guess to why it happened. "It seems that my invention must have been affected by some outside interference, but that would be my best bet. I don't know where she went, it's impossible to tell from here."  
  
"What?" Despite being as worried as he is, he is still Ranma. Long explanations were never his forte.  
  
*Sigh* "Something near her must have made this happen."  
  
"Nabiki! I found something!" Her father shouted. The two teenagers quickly ran over to him. In his hands was a chain necklace.  
  
"Hey, that's Kasumi's." Nabiki gave him a strange glance.  
  
"How do you know?" She questioned him.  
  
"I helped Kasumi find it earlier, but why is it still here?"  
  
Nabiki filed that little tidbit to ask about for later. She looked more closely at the pendant in her father's hands. There was some leftover glow. Wait, leftover glow? "Ranma, look at this!" She pointed it out to him.  
  
"Does that have anything to do with her disappearing? He asked hopefully.  
  
She shrugged. "It might, but I can't guarantee anything without looking into it."  
  
"Then we should try it. Let me hold onto it and turn on your transporter thingy."  
  
"What?!" Both father and daughter shouted. Nabiki spoke up. "Ranma! We don't even know where that 'thing' leads to!"  
  
"I gotta save her. I brought her here and I'm gonna bring her back." Ranma was already in the pod. "Turn it on!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"I said turn it on, Nabs." He said seriously before he gave her his usual cocky grin. "I'll be back when I save Kasumi."  
  
Nabiki was stuck within a dilemma. Forget about it and lose Kasumi; or lose Ranma. She sighed, knowing Ranma, he would probably turn on the machine himself and jump in anyway. "...Alright Ranma. But if anything happens, it's your fault!" She flipped the switch.  
  
"I know. Isn't it always?" He smirked. Then he felt the effects of the transporter. It wasn't much different from before as the portal opened up just like it did for Kasumi. He gave Nabiki a quick thumbs up before the portal closed and he felt himself being pulled forward.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
Author's notes:  
  
Hey! It's my new fic! Well, I haven't played Chrono Trigger for quite a while, so some of the scenes and lines are different. If you haven't guessed, the characters from Ranma correspond with characters from the game. Tell me if I should continue this.  
  
Here are the stats for the ppl!  
  
INFO VERSION 1.0  
NAME: Ranma Saotome  
CT ANALOGUE: Crono  
R ANALOGUE: Ranma Saotome  
PRIMARY WEAPON/STYLE: Katana/Saotome Style of Anything Goes Sword-Wielding  
SECONDARY WEAPON/STYLE: Barehanded/Saotome Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts  
AGE: 16  
ELEMENT: (To be updated)  
LOVE INTEREST: (Too dense to tell. What else did you expect?)  
LOVED BY: (As of now) Kasumi, Nabiki  
POSITION: MAIN  
  
BIO: Ranma Saotome, born of Nodoka and Tenma Saotome. His father died while young, so his mother taught him her family school of the katana and his father's school of martial arts. He has a very strong sense of honor. He grew up getting into all kinds of trouble, such as the other local troublemakers, Hiroshi the 'Tiger' and Daisuke the 'Lion', so he was used to strange things every second of the day. He is very skilled in sword fighting and martial arts equally, though he has to engage in sword fighting before doing any kind of barehanded combat out of habit because of his mother's influence. His father invented the Anything Goes School along with his mother, but died before perfecting it, so it is up to him to complete the techniques. Despite his mother's views of manliness, he is so dense of matters pertaining to anything romantic.  
_____  
_____  
  
INFO VERSION 1.0  
NAME: Kasumi/Nadia de Guardia  
CT ANALOGUE: Marle/Nadia  
R ANALOGUE: Kasumi Tendo  
PRIMARY WEAPON/STYLE: Crossbow/Guardia Knight's Style of Archery, Crossbow Version  
SECONDARY WEAPON/STYLE: Short-bow/Guardia Knight's Style of Archery, Short-bow Version  
AGE: 19  
ELEMENT: (To be updated)  
LOVE INTEREST: Ranma  
LOVED BY: (As of now) N/A  
POSITION: MAIN  
  
BIO: Kasumi is a very humble princess of Guardia. She is officially named Nadia, but had taken a liking to the name Kasumi for unknown reasons so many other people just use that name when referring to her instead. She has always wanted adventure in her life; she always wanted something exciting to happen. To suppress his daughter's longing, King Soun had her trained with the bow and arrow, which later turned towards crossbow training. She occasionally visits Leene Square whenever she has the chance, which is not often as she has her duties to perform as a princess. When she meets Ranma, however, her normally monotonous life would never be the same again.  
______  
______  
  
INFO VERSION 1.0  
NAME: Nabiki Tendo  
CT ANALOGUE: Lucca  
R ANALOGUE: Nabiki Tendo  
PRIMARY WEAPON/STYLE: Interchangeable Gun/Freestyle  
SECONDARY WEAPON/STYLE: Hammer/Freestyle  
AGE: 17  
ELEMENT: (To be updated)  
LOVE INTEREST: Ranma  
LOVED BY: (As of now) N/A  
POSITION: MAIN  
  
BIO: Nabiki Tendo, young genius extraordinaire. Her father, Taban Tendo, is a well-known inventor and she picked up her sharp mind and enthusiasm from this man. She had created several things that should be generations away, such as robots, and guns. Her main weapon by itself is just the handle of the gun. By attaching other parts that could be contained in her satchel, she can create anything between an air-powered pistol to a sniper gun. Most of her research goes to helping to heal her mother, Lara, of her handicap. Lara could not walk because of an unfortunate accident years ago, and Nabiki vowed that she would help her walk again no matter what. She knew Ranma ever since they were little kids and was always fond of him. When they became teenagers, that fondness turned to love on her side. She isn't so subtle most of the time when it comes to flirting since most of it doesn't get to his head and she needs as much help as she can get anyways.  
  
Comments and reviews send to: GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
Flames mail to: 123 Fake Street, Springfield, USA  
Lataz! 


End file.
